Nalu week on tumblr Day 2: Lucy the oracle
by SugarStorm
Summary: From the nalu week on tumblr. Day 2. Lucy is an oracle, the most powerful oracle that has ever lived on the planet. But no one knew of her existence since Lucy was very shy and ashamed of being in the spotlight or even with someone she didn't know. Well, except one person...


**Author's note**: Oops, I actually forgot to post this one D: I found it a couple of days ago on my computer and did some little changes. Gosh my English sucks *starts crying* Enjoy the reading :)

* * *

Lucy is an oracle, the most powerful oracle that has ever lived on the planet. But no one knew of her existence since Lucy was very shy and ashamed of being in the spotlight or even with someone she didn't know. Well, except one person.

Layla Heartfilia.

Queen of the starry realm, she found her by chance, alone in the woods at night, on a rock in the middle of a huge lake.

The young woman was astonished when she saw the girl start to glow and soon after even everything around, while sparkles began to fall from the sky like snow. The beautiful and mysterious blonde girl was babbling something in another language neither audible nor understandable but once she has finished, everything around disappeared as if by magic.

Layla was surprised to see Lucy walk on the surface of the water, or better, on a layer of something unknown that shone like the stars that left behind a trail of beautiful sparkles. Once she touched the ground the woman stepped forward and asked what was a young girl doing alone in the woods in the middle of the night; and Lucy, as I said before being very shy, she wasn't able to complete a whole sentence. Layla chuckled at the cute girl's reaction whose cheeks became slightly pink.

"Don't worry young girl. I'm not going to interfere with your problems, but I can't keep quiet when someone of my kingdom is alone in the woods surrounded by who knows how many dangers." The woman said and Lucy looked surprised at her, feeling like someone has shoot her in the heart. No one had ever shown so much warmth towards her. Well, maybe because she always hid from the others, exactly because she was afraid of them.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home." The woman said, offering her hand, but suddenly Lucy became sad and lowered her head.

"...Here ..." The girl whispered quickly while shaking.

"Excuse me?" Layla asked withdrawing her hand confused.

"Here's my home ..." Lucy raised her head and looked towards the lake with a look that showed the most painful and suffering loneliness.

"O-oooh ..." Layla exclaimed surprise before chuckling, making Lucy look at her confused.

"I see, you are very good at telling lie-"

"It's not a lie." Lucy cut her short, seriously. Here we are again. This is was what she hated the most of the others. Lucy, since small, was able to see the people's future, to predict it and even change it. She and the stars had a bond so strong that anyone who would have seen her at that moment, could have sworn that some little lights like some sort of fireflies began to approach her.

"Hmmm ... And how come your house is a lake in the middle of the forest?"

"B-because I-" Lucy began to explain but the memories that every time she tried to forget began to flourish in her mind, making her fragile heart burn painfully once again.

"Because you?"

"No ... Forget it ... Even so, neither you will believe me ..." To this sentence, Layla raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you implying?"

"I-I beg you ... Go away ..." Lucy said coldly as she stared at the ground with a lifeless and lost look.

"Girl. Do you know who I am?" The woman said in a serious voice, but by now Lucy had lost the will to talk to her.

"I'm the queen Layla Heartfilia, and I demand you to tell me why you are here, in the woods alone and saying that this lake is your home, before I call the guards and arrest you for alleged spy." At those words Lucy's ears twitched and her eyes widened as she suddenly turned her head to see her.

As if on cue the moon's light, which before was obscured by the clouds, hit the lake issuing a blue-white light that lit up the face of the woman in front of Lucy. When she saw that face, Lucy put her hands to her mouth while taking a step or two back, before she bowed and asked for forgiveness many times, for tone of voice and the unacceptable way in which she spoke to her.

"Ahaha, don't worry my dear, indeed I was happy to have met a person who talked to me as if I were a person on the same level, not a higher one." Layla said, stroking Lucy's head and placing a hand on her cheek to lift her head, while smiling maternally.

"You know, now that I look better at you, you look identical to me, ehehe" The slightly older blonde said chuckling, making Lucy blush.

"And do you know what that means?" Lucy looked at her confused then the realization hit her. She suddenly straightened herself but she slipped and she fell backwards and with a frightened face she said:

"N-no ... I'm not a spy! P-please, believe me!" Layla's surprised face changed into a sweet and motherly one and then once again into one that seemed a bit wicked and cunning.

"I'll believe you only if you'll answer me to my next questions without running away ... "

_Oh, great ..._ Lucy thought. _Now I am also surrounded. Really great. I can only lie __now_.

"Or lie. " Layla finished her sentence as if she had read her mind. The woman reached out to Lucy and after the girl took it, she brought her close to the lake where she sat, pulling down with her even Lucy.

"Start, when you want." She said, holding Lucy's left hand in her lap with both her hands.

"Y-you see, I-I ..." Lucy stammered looking away from Layla.

"... I... Sigh ...Look, it's useless ... you won't believe me at all ... "

"Why are you saying that? "

"... B-because ... I've seen it in the future ... "Lucy stammered in a voice that grew more and more inaudible.

"Excuse me?"

"I've seen it in the future .." Lucy said in a louder voice but at the same level of a whisper.

"I still can't hear you." Lucy was biting her tongue to keep from screaming.

"I told you that I've seen it in the future."

"Where?"

"Holy starry skies, I said that I saw it in the future! I've seen a portion of the future where you would be coming and wouldn't believe me that I could see into the future!" Lucy cried with her eyes closed as she suddenly raised to her feet.

"And you can see the future from there?" Layla pointed toward the center of the lake, illuminated by the moonlight, speaking calmly.

"Yes! This is the place where I can predict the future, this is why I call this place my home as my real home has forsaken me!"

"What happened?"

"They have-! ... T-thrown me out ... Banned ... Excluded forever ..."

"Why?"

"...Since childhood I could see into the future, but the village where I lived thought I was lying until one day I saw a person's death and I went to tell him not to go outside the village, but he didn't listen s-so .. "

"And thus, he died." Layla completed his sentence. Lucy, who by now, was sitting on the ground with her knees up to chest and her arms on them, she put her chin on her arms and looked towards the lake with a sad and melancholy gaze.

"They said that I'm a witch ... I was insulted, beaten, they even wanted to kill me ... So I ran away ...For years I walked in the company of my only friends, the stars." Not hearing any response from the woman Lucy went on to tell her unfortunate childhood.

"After what I think were 3 years, I found this place and I quickly realized that this was my real home. Here I can join my friends up there in the sky every time I see the future, without fearing of being attacked or spied on. That's all. "

There was a silence after Lucy's speech, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. Lucy was now accustomed to not being believed and already knew that this woman like all the rest of the population wouldn't have believed her and would have hunted her away from her home mercilessly. This, until she felt her head embraced by a pair of arms, and small sobs coming from above her.

Layla was on her knees beside her and was hugging the poor girl's head, crying as she passed a hand through her strangely smooth and silky blond hair.

"Hic ... I'm sorry ... Hic ..."

"H-huh?" Lucy was so surprised that she did not know what to say.

"Oh, how sorry I am for your unfortunate past, young girl ... Hic .. How I'd like to help you raise this cruel weight from your heart that you bring with you since birth ..." Lucy raised her head and with trembling eyes, which threatened to start crying, she looked into big brown eyes, like hers.

She saw the love and warmth of a mother that she had never felt before. With all her strength, Lucy struggled not to cry, but that woman had something special in her eyes that all her resistances went in vain and together with the woman, hugging each other, they cried until they had no more tears to shed. Layla was the first to stop crying and while stroking the young girl's head, she waited patiently until she had finished.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Lucy said while she had her head resting on the woman's shoulder, staring at the lake.

"Hmmm?" Layla said as she hugged the girl and stroked her head, she too staring at the lake.

"What is the queen doing alone in the woods at night?" Layla stopped from stroking her head, and Lucy moved away from her to see her face and was surprised when she saw the queen giggle and then look at her with a smirk. The woman came dangerously close to Lucy making her blush.

"I-ran-away." She said in a singing voice with winking at her.

"H-huh?" Lucy stuttered, surprised. "W-what do you mean you ran away?" The woman smiled at the girl and turned away to look back at the lake.

"I just got tired and bored of being in the castle and work from morning to night, so I decided to take a walk."

"It's not good queen! You must return to the castle, before anyone finds out, worries and the ruckus starts!" Lucy said worried, waving her hands in the air as she rose to her feet; while Layla, who was sitting, she simply chuckle which soon turned into a loud laugh.

"Then you're coming with me."

"E-eh?"

"I said ..." Layla started to say while standing up and wiping her regal cherry red dress from the dust.

"You're coming with me. I won't leave this place, till you're coming with me."

"Q-queen ... No! I-I can't come with you! At least, have you listened to me before? I said -"

"This is your home. Yeah, it's true. But I want to give you a hand. What united kingdom we would be if we don't help each other. " Layla said, extending her hand.

"Come ... Ummm ... What was your name?" Layla said with a shy giggle, and to that question Lucy fell to the ground face-palming.

"...Sigh, Lucy ... Just Lucy."

"Lucy, eh?"

"And in any case, I have to decline your offer. I'm not going to leave this place. It was kind of you but I-"

"I didn't say that you have to leave this place."

"Huh?" Lucy looked surprised at her while Layla chuckled.

"I'm going to give you a place to sleep and eat, cover you from the rain or from dangers, but above all a family."

"F-family?"

"Yes Lucy, a family. Come, from now on you will be called Lucy Heartfilia!" Lucy looked at her from the ground, with huge trembling eyes, from the surprise.

"L-Lucy ... Heartfilia ... W-what a beautiful sound ..." Lucy said, lowering her head.

"Isn't it? Now, will you come?" Lucy raised her head and smiling for the first time since she was small she said:

"Yes!" As she took her hand and let her lead the way to the castle. Years passed and the lake was transformed into Lucy's personal place. Above the stone they built a white pavilion, with various kinds of flowers and statues around the lake. Layla had shown her and made her wear beautiful clothes that who knows how much they've cost but only one she really liked.

It was white and silky, somewhat relevant, but not so much. It danced with the wind when it passed and that turned her into a true goddess.

Soon Lucy was known as Lucy Heartfilia the oracle of the Heartfilia's dynasty. An absurdly gorgeous and wise woman. Anyone who wanted to forecast his future could come in the woods and ask Lucy, who would have said his future without taking anything in return.

* * *

"But how come? You don't want anything in return? Come on, take this, at least this piece of bread!" Said the old woman. But Lucy shook her head slowly putting hier hands in front of herself.

"You had already given me something in return."

"Eh, what?"

"The fact that you believe me, it's enough for me." Lucy said before entering the pavilion and let the old woman confused on the shore of the lake. Thanks to Layla and her servants, Lucy discover things that even she didn't know.

I mean, the world of magical creatures. yes, she had heard from her stars, but honestly she had never SEEN one.

Entering inside the castle, passing through the huge library and the observatory, deep in the garden that was inside it ( yes, a huge garden inside the castle. ._. Between 2 huge oaks and hidden by various plants there was a small red door elliptical style, at the height of a gnome. When Layla showed her the door Lucy looked at her confused, but she was even more confused when she saw the queen bend over and open the door.

"Come on, don't be afraid."

"U-ummm, queen."

"..."

"I-I mean, Layla!" Layla smiled at her.

"Yes, dear?"

"H-how do you want me walk through that door ...?"

"Ehehe, bowing of course, silly." Lucy looked at her with a raised eyebrow, feeling slightly insulted. Sighing heavily and seeing that famous playful smile, as if she turned into a little excited child, printed on the queen's face, she bowed pulling up her dress.

Miraculously she managed to go through the door and to greet her besides a blinding white light was a parallel world, so beautiful that Lucy watched it in awe while still holding up the dress.

"Lucy, dear close your mouth is rudeness and drop the dress."

"O-oh, sorry." Lucy said quickly closing the mouth and dropping the dress, blushing slightly. Layla took her hand and gave her a tour, making her see gnomes, fairies, goblins, even dragons and monsters that contrary to what was written in the books she had read in the queen's library, they were strangely good creatures and especially insanely happy and playful, and let's not say that you could find of all kinds.

From the smallest to the most enormous, from the sweetest and shy to the most stingy and bad. For some Layla and Lucy against them were even giants.

Lucy and Layla were sitting at a table strangely of their size, drinking some tea with some dragons of the size a little bigger than gnomes, like kids between the age of 10-14.( midgets how i like to call them, kekeke *snickers wickedly*) But, Lucy wasn't having fun. Saying it once again, Lucy was very shy, and even with magical creatures she seem to not feel at ease.

"Layla dear, what's wrong with your child?" Said a blue-white dragoness, which from what Lucy heard, she was called Grandine and right now she was pointing at her with a cup of tea while looking worried.

"Maybe she doesn't feel well, should I cure her?"

"Ehehe" Layla chuckled.

"No, dear, she's just shy. It's her first time seeing magical creatures." The blonde woman said receiving a 'oooh' from the dragons.

"Well, well she can also be shy but she is one fine piece of-"

"Mettalica!" Grandine stopped a gray-black dragon who was smirking in the direction of Lucy, making her red as a tomato.

"T-t-t-t-thank y-you ..." Lucy stammered with her eyes closed clutching her dress in her hands.

"Ahahaha, look Igneel, she became the same color as you!" Metallica yelled pointing his claw against her face while the other paw was pounding on the table, laughing like a madman (or maddragon ? xD anyways he was crazy).

A red dragon which unlike the crazy gray dragon, it was calm and was drinking his tea with his eyes closed. When he finished he set the cup on the table and looked at Lucy with piercing red eyes. Lucy felt shrieking under his gaze but to her surprise was his laugh that became louder and louder.

"Ahahaha, you're right, maybe I should make her my daughter!"

"H-huh?"

"Don't even think about it!" Layla said, embracing Lucy's head, protectively.

"She's mine! And by the way, isn't yours enough?"

"Ahahaha, Layla, the same possessive as ever! You know it too don't you? that little brat is stupid, he doesn't even listen to me! When I tell him not to do something he does it a second later, right under my nose!" Igneel said pissed as he slammed his paw in the shape of a fist on the table making everything blow up.

"Hyeeeek! I-I-I-I think I want to take a w-walk! Ehehe!" Lucy said, getting up suddenly and run towards a path that led into the woods.

"Look! You've done it again Igneel!"

"What?" Grandine shook her head sighing in union with the other dragons and Layla while Igneel looked at them confused.

* * *

Lucy was running aimlessly in the forest.

_Those guys...Or what they are, are insane! How can the queen-I mean Layla, be with them!?_ Lucy thought as she moved the leaves to find the path, since a couple of seconds ago she magically came out out of it.

_Uggh ... Where's that damn path!? What do I do if-_

"_Damn popsicles!_" Lucy heard a voice roar and suddenly hid behind the nearest tree with her hands in front of the mouth to be quiet. With all the courage she could get in that moment, trembling Lucy turned to see who had shouted those words and her eyes widened when she saw a boy her age, shirtless but with a scaled scarf, pink-haired but she couldn't see his face. There was something about this boy that made Lucy's heart pound quickly in her chest.

Lucy watched with trembling and surprised eyes, as the boy began to catch fire, and as he was cracking his hands' bones before clutching them into flaming fists. He was screaming other insults to someone in front of him that Lucy couldn't see.

_C-closer ..._ Lucy thought starting to crawl to get closer to see his face and it was then that she saw another handsome guy but mostly naked, in the middle of the air with his hands above his head.

"Ice maker, hammer!" The boy shouted before he had a huge hammer in the hands made of ice and crushed it against the pink-haired boy who ran away in time rolling to his left.

"Tch, fire dragon's breath!"At that moment Lucy realized that they were fighting and instinctively, she stood up and yelled loudly 'nooo!' stopping the boy with pink hair before he hit the other guy, but unfortunately for him the other guy was smart and in that second he materialized another hammer to hit strongly the boy on the ground, sending him somewhere to the right.

Lucy watched with horrified eyes the boy with the scarf 's body flying in front of her in slow-motion, then hear him go through the trees and finally as if he had fallen into the water.

"Beautiful young girl, thanks for-"

"Stupid! That guy must be dead by now!" Lucy screamed slapping away the naked boy's hand , who in the meantime had approached her.

"And put on some clothes, you wretch!" She screamed one last time before running to the right and follow the trail of broken trees that led straight to a lake. She suddenly stopped panting quickly looking to the left and right searching for boy but she couldn't find him.

"D-don't tell me-!" Without thinking 2 times Lucy dived into the water and looked around, she could soon find the boy floating in water with his eyes closed. Lucy swam towards him and putting his arm around her shoulders, and her arm under his armpit, she brought him to the surface and then to the shore. Putting him lying on the ground, Lucy sought his pulse and was delighted when she saw that it was still there, yet the boy wasn't waking up.

"Oh no, umm, how should I call him? Guy with the scarf, Kid? Sir? Argh!? Who cares, pinky! Oi, pinky can you hear me?" Lucy said desperately, taking the boy by the scarf and shaking him strongly, but he didn't answer.

"Grrrr! Wake up!" Lucy screamed one last time with her eyes closed before raising her hand to slap him, but the other boy who by now was wearing some clothes, stopped her in time.

"Don't do it, he's awake, he's only pretending."

"H-huh?" Lucy said surprise then looked down when she felt the boy moving beneath her. The boy slowly opened his eyes and saw a worried girl with golden hair encircling her angelic face, and a little behind his enemy.

"Oh, an angel? I understand... So I'm dead, huh? By the way you can call me master." He said winking at her.

"Oooh?" Lucy said after lowering her head, her voice cold and low.

"Master eh? Now I'll show you what it means to die, dear master!" Lucy shouted angrily pulling him into a sitting position for the scarf and raising her hand again but once again the black haired boy stopped her lifting her up by the armpits, from behind.

"Oi, Natsu are you okay?" He said, ignoring the girl who was struggling to break free from his grip.

"Tell me, how is it ... To lose? Buahahaha!"

"Gray, you-" Natsu started to say, getting to his feet but was stopped by Lucy who headbutted Gray in the chin, leaving him speechless.

"Youuuu ... How dare you, ignore me!" Lucy said, taking Gray by the collar.

"N-now, now, p-put down the idiot-"

"Can you tell me, why were you two fighting?!" Gray looked at her with surprised eyes while Natsu who had approached her, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"W-woah, blondie calm down-"

"Don't call me blondie! And you! Especially you!" Lucy said, turning and standing up towards Natsu, after dropping on the ground shamelessly the other guy. She came dangerously close to him that the only thing that separated them was the girl's index against the boy's chest.

"Why the hell were you attacking that pervert over there? Are you stupid?"

"H-hey!"

"shut up!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Natsu raised an eyebrow looking down into Lucy's brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, who are you to speak like that to me? Do you know who I am?"

"No, I don't know who you are but I know that you're stupid!"

"Hah!? repeat it if you dare!"

"With pleasure stupid pinky!"

"Pinky!?"

"Yes!" Lucy said, letting out her tongue.

"Why you-!" Natsu started to say with a twiching eyebrow. He took her wrists and pulled her close to his face, so close that their noses were touching.

"You have courage woman, to test the dragons prince's patience! And for you information it's salmon. Not PINK!" He said slowly, letting his warm breath touched on purpose her face and his hands heat up a little her wrists.

"... T-the prince ...of the dragons?" And it was at that moment that Lucy noted the ferocity and determination in that boy's eyes that reminded her of Igneel.

"O-oh ... oh, no ..." Lucy said, beginning to tremble and at her reaction Natsu smirked wickedly.

"Oh, I see you've finally remembered who I am. However you will still pay the consequences of not noticing it before, and sticking your little nose into my business." Natsu pulled his head away sending it back as if he wanted to headbutt her and Lucy closed her eyes tightly in fear, ready to receive the blow, while leaving a small shriek.

She was waiting for the shot but it never came, after a few seconds she only felt something sharp as if fangs were piercing her porcelain skin in the area of her neck and Lucy suddenly opened her eyes and saw the boy's head move away and lick his lips with a predatory gaze.

"W-w-w-w-what-" Lucy stammered, starting to blush furiously.

"What's your name?"

"H-huh?"

"You have two seconds to tell me before I set fire to your clothes."

"Hyeeeeeek! Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia is my name!"

"Hah? Luigi, that sure is a strange name!"

"No, you idiot she said it's called Julian!" Gray said, approaching with his arms crossed.

"I said Lucy, you fools!" Lucy said punching them both in the head.

"Ouch, Luce, there was no need to punch me!"

"L-Luce?"

"yeah, I'll call you from now on."

"...W-why?"

"Why? Isn't it obvious, we're friends?" Gray explained as if it were a matter of fact.

"B-but I don't know you, we just met-"

"Details, princess, we're friends end of story. Now let's go." Natsu said bored, taking Lucy by her waist and putting her on his shoulder.

"Eeeeh?! W-w-w-where are you planning on bring me!?" Natsu suddenly stopped and turned toward her.

"To meet my friends, no?"

"...Friends ..."

"Don't tell me you've never had any friends before? Hah what a loser!"

"No ... I never had any friends..." She whispered.

"Wait." Gray said stopping surprised.

"D-do you mean ... never, ever?"

"never, never." She repeated sadly.

"...Even better." Natsu said after a second of silence and after putting the girl on the ground.

"H-huh?"

"Because of that, we can be your first and true friends."

"B-but as I said, you don't know me-"

"For a girl who sees into the future you have a bad memory seriously ..."

"Huh?"

"Ehehehe, nothing. come on, Luce. Your future has just begun!" Little did she know that she was destined to meet those people and create an even stronger bond than the one with the stars. Especially with the boy who marked her as his mate. How? Guess you have a bad memory for someone who doesn't realize that this story won't continue ;)


End file.
